


Surprise at the Door

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Surprise at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Surprise at the Door by Gelati

Surprise at the Door  
by Gelati  
Usual Disclaimer: Yep, they all belong to CC and XF. Yep, I used them then gave them back. Any questions?

* * *

It was raining. A cold and hard rain. He looked up noticing a light in the apartment window. His prey was home.

The young man sat reading his files, alone.  
He thought he was warm.  
He thought he was safe.  
He was wrong...

The rapid, short knock on his door was a foretelling sign. The man within, thinking his partner had arrived, didn't bother to check as he flung open the door to admit the intruder. His face was a study in shock...and in fascination.

Standing there, dripping on the stain in the hall, his enemy stood. "I've come back for you. Did you think you could leave me behind?"

The other agent swayed as if he'd seen a ghost, his heart began to beat faster in his bare chest. "You?!? I thought you were dead by all reports."

"Is that any way to treat me? Was Russia just a one night stand?" The other man entered the apartment slowly, dragging his hands through his hair that had grown out, slicking it back against his scalp, giving him a devilish look as he surveyed the other man with a hot gaze.

Mulder thought back to the woods and the cell in the frozen tundra of the former Soviet Union. It had begun quickly, a moment of madness that had turned into a moment of fierce passion. "Why are you here?"

"I came for you." was the simple, whispered answer.

Like a voodoo victim, Mulder's body reacted, stepping forward into the arms of the other man.

Tongues met, tangled. Skin slid against skin - one hot and dry, one wet and cold, both seeking a fulfillment, an end to the torture.

Krycek bit Fox's bottom lip, nipping at the tender flesh. "It was good, wasn't it?"

The other empassioned participant moved his hand up the V of the other man's jeans. "Obviously, it will be again shortly." His fingers found the zip and slip the metal slowly down. The sound was like the sweet siren of a mermaid, luring men to their deaths. He knelt to finish the action with his teeth.

Krycek gasped, his hips thrusting forward, as his groin filled with heat. "Do it now." He gasped.

The other man was not in such a rush. "No." Mulder whispered, lying back on the floor, arms outstretched, long legs apart. "You want me? Then you do me."

The other man knelt, stripping off his leather jacket and throwing it across the room along with his damp shirt, that had clung better than a lover's tender hands to his muscular chest. His own hands trembled in anticipation as he reached for the waist band of the other man's sweatpants, the bulge very inviting. Slowly, he pulled the soft material down, like in a peep show, until the large member sprung from the soft cotton, hard and throbbing, much larger than he remembered. "I want it now."

"Prove it." Smoldering Mulder demanded, his hips bucking forward as the younger man took the whole shaft in his moist mouth all at once. It was like being devoured by a large, lapping mammal. The stroking, the sweating, the need ... The long length of a completely undressed and frustrated agent thrust forward, begging for the feel of the rough tongue along his pulsing need, the hard sucking that was making him come.

"Oh, no, Big Boy. I need you to do more than lay there." The younger man moved back, slipping off the rest of his jeans, revealing his enormous erection. "He wants equal time." He reached down and stroked his own flesh, which twitched in response.

The other man, half in frensy, flipped his unexpected guest on his back roughly. "Stop teasing, you bastard." He fell on top of him, rubbing up and down, their flesh melting against one another, as he first thrust his tongue into the mouth of his captive in practice for what the rest of his body would be doing only moments later. "I want you. Lie back." He demanded, almost out of control. His mind barely registered that it hadn't been the cold in Russia ... it had been the heat that between the two of them that had brought them together. His hands slid down the muscular chest, circling the hard nipples once, twice, before sucking them with his full lips.

Krycek groaned, reaching for the hard erection of his torturer. It was ready, hard and needy. It wouldn't be much longer...in time that was. His fingers touched the warm skin, feeling the rough texture of the veins and the blood that pounded within. Oh, how he wanted that pounding. Oh, how he wanted to pound! He cried out as Fox above found his goal. No sour grapes this time.

Lapping with an intense hunger, he moved down his victim, watching out of the corner of his eye to see Alex lose all control. "Don't hold back. You know you want it." Mulder teased.

Fox was right. That was what he had come for, literally. The explosions, the heat, the intense frenzy...it was all between them like nitroglycerine and gunpowder. Alex groaned deep within his chest and twisted with a strength that the other thought wasn't possible. In a quick sure movement, Krycek was in him, thrusting wildly, reaching around to stroke his lover's rigid erection up and down, up and down with the same primitive rhythm as the ancients had pounded on drums.

Like fireworks in gasoline, they both exploded with the same simultaneous intensity of passion.

"I'll never walk again." One whispered, the other merely gave an embarrassed chuckle as they rolled apart.

Krycek recovered more quickly, moving to shrug on his clothes again. "I've got to go."

Fox, uncharacteristically embarrassed by the other man's unwavering stare, grabbed a teacup and covered himself while he sat on the floor. "That was it?"

Krycek, with a grin reserved for a naughty child, pulled on his jacket and reached for the door. "Oh, Happy Valentine's, Fox." He saluted, then left.


End file.
